


Sooner Rather Than Later

by larryboobear8



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryboobear8/pseuds/larryboobear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Rogers-Stark is the biological son of Steve Rogers (aka Captain America) and Tony Stark (aka Iron Man). Peter is Spiderman and plans to keep it a secret from the public and his family, the Avengers. One day, Peter comes across a Merc with a Mouth and finds it all to be very frustrating: keeping a secret, fighting bad guys who set out to kill him and his family, and dealing with a mercenary who is crushing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. I recently got into this fandom and I don't ever want to leave XD  
> You will find this on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net  
> My ff - EccentricHearts  
> My Wattpad - larryshinesbright

All Peter Rogers-Stark does is lock himself in his room, but only when he's not off fighting crime.

To his family's knowledge, he's a shut-in; he keeps quiet and stays in his room and rarely socializes. Not that he doesn't have any friends, he has two best friends - Harry and Gwen - who happen to be the only ones who know his secret superhero alias, Spiderman.

Spiderman came out almost two years ago, still considered the "new hero on the block." He shoots webs from his wrists, ability to climb anything, super flexible, heals rather quickly, kinesthetic, cocky, sarcastic, and comical. Sure he may not be a pro when it comes to fighting villains, but he has won every battle. That makes him well enough experienced.

Peter's goal is never to let anyone know his secret identity.

Why? Well, if you're the son of Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) and Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) who both are overprotective then you wouldn't want them to know.

Whenever Peter is in his room, he sketches designs of his outfit and comes up with ways to modify it. His red and blue spandex suit looks great, but a few changes wouldn't hurt.

"Make it impenetrable, keep the elasticity," Peter thought aloud. "Maybe use nitinol titanium like Dad's suit. Or vibranium like Pop's shield. Where can I get it, though?" He drew web-designs on his outfit and darkened the outlines. "Only trace the webbings with one of those elements. I'll probably have to sneak into the lab again."

He sure had his Dad's brains.

His phone rang and he picked up. "Hey, Gwenny."

"Peter! You have to come to Upper East Side!" Gwen yelled over the phone, hurting Peter's ears. "There's a fire and it's spreading! Some people are stuck on the higher floors!"

"Crap, I'll be there in a minute!"

With his Spider-Cycle he can, his self-invented motorcycle. He hardly uses it because it's not exactly conspicuous and he prefers swinging using his webs, but Upper East Side was a bit far and he needed to get there fast. After getting into his outfit, Peter jumped out of his windows, opened his capsule, and his Spider-Cycle appeared. He drove his motorcycle on the wires and roofs and within a minute, he was near the three blazing buildings. He pressed a button, and his Spider-Cycle turned back into a capsule.

"Look!" A lady shouted from below and pointed at the masked hero, "It's Spiderman!" And everyone cheered.

Peter sighed in bliss, "That never gets old." He jumped into the high-story windows and grabbed as many people as he could and placed them safely outside. It was hard to see through the smoke and the ceiling breaking apart, but he managed to get everyone out of all the buildings.

Well, almost everyone.

There was a girl screaming for help, and she seemed to be the only and last person stuck. She was pinned under piles of wood and brick but she was still breathing. Peter ran to her and threw all the piles off with ease and helped her up.

"Are you - wait a minute." Peter's eyes widened. "Felicia!"

"Hey, Spidey," Felicia winked.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Peter asked. "We've got to go, now!" He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped out of the nearest window. Before they could both hit the ground, Peter shot a web to the nearest skyscraper, with the citizens applauding from behind.

The two landed on the roof and Felicia yanked off his mask, waving it around, giggling.

"Give it back, Fel, I don't have time to play one of your games," Peter spat.

Felicia rolled her eyes. "What's the matter? Afraid you're parents will call in a search party. Ruin your night?"

"We both know you could have gotten out of there. You're Black Cat for crying out loud."

"I just wanted to see you again. And we both know you wouldn't let me take one foot in your home." Felicia threw the mask back at him. She walked up to him and caressed his arm, squeezing his muscle. "Damn, you have gotten strong."

"What do you want?"

Felicia grinned slyly. "Oh, whatever do you mean?"

"You knew I was showing up so obviously you want something from me."

"Well, I got to see my former lover, which is always a treat."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that. We were never lovers. We hooked up and we moved on. I don't have time to talk to you, Fel, I have to get back home. I do have another status to uphold." He was referring to his "normal self" the one without the powers and crime fighting and secrets.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Felicia groaned. "Besides, you don't need to know. I already got what I need. See ya sometime again, Spiderman." With that, she jumped off the building and scurried off to God knows where.

Peter rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the notorious thief's behavior. He put on his mask and swung from building to building to find Gwen anywhere but he couldn't find the blonde from below.

"She must have left," Peter thought.

He did multiple flips in the air and landed on the roof of a building in a crouching position. Just out of boredom. Peter smirked to himself, fully aware of his cockiness and his love of showing off.

"WOOHOO! YEAH, BABY!"

Peter turned around to see a man with a red and black suit, white eyes, and heavily weaponized sitting on the edge with two cards, a number 1 on the right and the word "million" on the other.

"That was awesome, Spidey! You're probably the only one I've seen who can pull that stunt off. I've tried plenty but I kept falling on my neck."

"What the hell? Deadpool?" Peter knew Deadpool from what his parents have told him. His appearance and behavior, the latter in which his parents do not favor whatsoever.

Deadpool gasped and jumped up. "Ohmygod, you know who I am. Aw, I'm starting to blush."

"I've heard of you. You're a mercenary, right? What is it they call you? The Merc with a Mouth?"

Deadpool bowed. "The one and only. Oh, where are my manners?" He pulled Spiderman into a bear hug and spun him around. Spiderman struggled, but Deadpool whispered, "Don't fight it, embrace it."

"Get off me!" Spiderman yelled and broke free. "Jesus, are you always this touchy-feely?"

"Oh yeah," Deadpool winked. "Now what is a pretty spider doing out near midnight?"

"Aw shit, it's almost midnight!" Spiderman cursed. "My parents are gonna kill me!"

Deadpool gasped, "Language!" He laughed at the hero's glare. "Geez, you need to lighten up. I'm sure you'll parents would understand. You're out saving the town; they should be proud."

Peter frowned at that. Luckily Deadpool couldn't see.

"Wade."

Peter turned to him. "What?"

"That's my name. Holy shit, I've never given my name to someone I just met, damn you must feel special." Wade laughed.

Peter was beyond confused. This guy, who he had met for the first time, a known mercenary, gave him his name. Why? And what was this dude's deal? Peter wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with this guy but for some reason Deadpool - or Wade - what somewhat intriguing. Or interesting? One of those.

"And why would you tell me your name?"

The merc shrugged. "I don't know. I probably like you or something." He pointed to his head. "It's screwy in there."

In all honesty, Deadpool wasn't entirely sure why he would just give this boy his name. Obviously, Spiderman wasn't an adult, he looked and sound young, even with the suit and mask. But the Merc is heavily interested in him. He's been watching him. Oh yeah, he's a big time stalker. When something catches his eye, he never loses sight of it. But he only stalks Spiderman when he springs into action; he gets to see him at his best moments. And he liked this boy. Not only was he a reliable hero, but he is hilarious and a bit arrogant. Just his style.

Peter's eyes widened. "You like me?"

"Yes, sir."

"In what way?" Peter was almost afraid of the answer.

Wade grinned. This boy was adorable.

"Anyway you want me to!"

"OK, that's enough crazy for me today, I gotta go home."

"Whaaat?" Wade gasped. "Even after the score I gave you, an awesome hug, and telling you my name you won't at least tell me yours? I am deeply hurt!"

"I don't have to give you anything!" Peter spat.

Wade snickered. "That sounded dirty."

"It's Peter, now leave me alone." Peter swung away, far away from the creep.

Wade grinned to himself. "Ah, I love it when they play hard to get."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up with a hiss. He must've had a few bruises and cuts from last night that he wasn't aware of. Thankfully he wore baggy shirts so no one would see them.

He had to go to work, but his boss was a real pain in the ass.

J. Jonah Jameson was the cranky and discourteous publisher and editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle. You'd think not a lot of people read the newspaper, but the Daily Bugle was huge.

But the thing about Jameson is that he despises Spiderman, who is secretly his least favored photographer employee.

Peter is a photographer and gives pictures of Spiderman (at his best moments) to his boss. But no matter how heroic Spiderman may be or seem, Jameson will never change his opinion.

And neither will his fathers.

When he sat at the table with his Dad and Pops eating pancakes, he noticed his Dad reading the cover of the Daily Bugle.

It was a big picture of Spiderman carrying a woman out of a burning building. It titled: Masked Vigilante Saves Over A Hundred From Burning Buildings.

Peter chuckled. It must've killed Jameson to publish that.

Tony rolled his eyes and threw the newspaper on the floor. Steve picks it up and places it back on the table. Peter frowned.

"You don't always have to throw something you don't like on the floor," the blonde scolded.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing that catches my interest is simply garbage."

"What's wrong with the paper?" Peter asked, preparing himself for the harsh words to come.

"Sure Spiderman saves a bunch of people. Bravo. But I think they're making a big deal out of this kid," Tony said, sipping his coffee.

"A bunch? Over a hundred," Peter corrected.

Tony ignored the comment. "All I'm saying is that the kid is inexperienced. When he fights something bigger like aliens or some shit like the Avengers fight against, I'll gladly shake his hand. He isn't a hero; he's pretending to be one."

The teen clenched the fork in his hand, trying to hold in his anger.

"Explain."

"Just because he has spider abilities and throws on a suit, that doesn't make him a hero. He risks his life, he's reckless, and from what we've gathered he isn't too focused when it comes to saving the day. I get that you're a fan of this Spiderman, but he isn't a hero like your family."

Peter scoffed.

Bruce, Natasha, and Clint walked in and grabbed something to eat. Thor was probably watching a sitcom in the living room. He recently got addicted to those.

Steve shrugged. "He has a point. If the person is impetuous and unpracticed, then doesn't that make them more of a threat than a hero? Spiderman has heart, no doubt about it, but maybe he should, I don't know, leave saving the day to actual heroes."

"Oh, that kid?" Clint added. "Yeah, I'm not a big fan of him."

Bruce grimaced and hesitated, "There's nothing wrong with him. He saves lives."

Natasha said, "Yeah, but he's creating more risks. He's risking his lives and others if he isn't careful enough."

"You see, they all agree," Tony pointed out. "The kid is better off leaving the heroic stuff to the real heroes."

"Like you guys?" Peter chuckled, and Tony nodded. "Then where were you guys when the fire happened?"

Everyone froze in their spot, all eyes on Peter.

Peter gasped at what he just said. He didn't mean for it to come out disrespectful or anything, he was just getting pissed off about all their comments. None of them - his own family he may add - supported Spiderman - which was himself.

It was clear why he had to keep it a secret. But it would be nice to prove them wrong and that he was a hero. He is a hero, isn't he?

Peter felt that his parents were being hypocritical. They're always on about being the real heroes and leaving everything up to them. So why was Spiderman the only one to acknowledge the fire?

Tony crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, making Peter gulp.

"I'm sorry," Peter stuttered. His Dad was terrifying. "I didn't mean for it come out that way."

Tony interrupted, "Oh, really? How did you mean for it to come out?" He leaned back on his chair.

"It's just that Spiderman was the only one there to help those people and here you are boasting about how much of a bigger hero you are compared to him."

"For your information," Tony glared, "we got the alert about the fire the second it started, but then we were told Spiderman was already on the scene, so we left it in his hands. Spiderman doesn't fail a mission, but that doesn't mean he's qualified as a true hero. Anyone can put on a mask and play hero."

"I don't know," Peter sighed, "I guess saving people was all that mattered."

"Why is this such an issue with you?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. "It's not. I'm done, let's not talk about this anymore."

Steve asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, listen I gotta go to work. See ya later." Peter rushed to get out of the room with his bag that held his camera and suit.

Clint coughed. "Well, that wasn't weird at all."

Peter was down in the lobby, already wondering where to go. He honestly didn't want to go to the Daily Bugle. The paper was already published, and Jameson was pissing him off for a while and was probably going to demand more pictures (capturing the bad side) of Spiderman.

"Peter!" He heard a voice from behind, making him jump.

Peter turned and sighed in relief. "Hey, Mr. Fury."

"I need to talk to you."

"Wait, me? I didn't do anything this time! You're probably looking for Birdbrain, he-"

"Now!"

"Yes, sir."

Anyone scarier that his Dad? Nick Fury.

It was the strangest thing, though. Fury has never wanted to talk to Peter. They've only spoken to each other like three times in their lives and if Fury wants to talk to someone one-on-one, it's serious. Deadly serious.

The whole minute they sat across from each other in his office, Peter felt eerie. Fury was just staring at him with his menacing eye.

"Why am I here?" Peter asked.

"You're close to this Spiderman kid, right?"

Peter stammered, "Well, we're not close per say." Wow, what a lie.

"But you know where to find this boy. You know where to take pictures of him," Fury pointed out. "It's almost like you can predict where he may show."

"Well, he shows up whenever he's needed."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, any crime, he'll be there," Peter smiled.

Fury crossed his arms. "Listen, we're trying to find out more about this kid. We gathered that he's been on the streets for a little over two years now. From what witnesses told us, he's fought the Lizard, Green Goblin, and Doc Ock, which all weren't easy fights."

"Well, he's a superhero. Of course he has enemies to battle."

"Don't we all," Fury chuckled. "It's amazing what little training that kid can do."

Peter grinned sarcastically. He trains privately. Why don't people see that?

"You've observed him. Anything we should look out on? Common enemies?"

Peter didn't know why Fury was interrogating him. It wasn't an interrogation but Fury was acting a bit suspicious. But it didn't matter because Spiderman doesn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D. and plans to keep it that way. He can't risk being exposed.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know about common enemies. Spiderman is just a smart and capable. What you've read about him is basically all you should know."

Peter didn't know what Fury and the rest of the agents know about Spiderman, but it didn't matter because he was going to avoid making contact with anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury nodded. "All right then. You may leave."

Peter left and whispered to himself, "Well that was weird."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors.

"What are you doing, Young Spider?"

"Looking out for the city as always. It's eerily quiet."

The grown man chuckled. "You never catch a break, do you?"

This was Peter's favorite moments; spending time with his Uncle Loki. The God of Mischief has always accompanied his nephew whenever he can. Loki enjoys these moments just as much as Peter does surprisingly. Loki doesn't seem like the one to have a penchant for accompanying others given his demeanor and nature, but for Peter, he'll make an exception.

Loki noticed, even through Peter's mask, that the boy was tired. But it wasn't just from being on look out, which Peter constantly does. Loki will never admit it, but he dislikes that Peter never takes a break and how it frustrates the boy himself. He can read Peter like an open book. That and Peter tells him everything.

"Stark and Rogers are bothering you?"

Peter shook his head and said, "Just the things they say about Spiderman." He loved how Loki can tell he's feeling down, even with the mask.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Besides, they don't know they're opinionating their son," Loki pointed out. He looked straight ahead, his eyes roaming around the city lights. "After looking at this city for so long, I get why you Earthlings enjoy it. It's...soothing."

Peter smirked. Loki was talking about all the times the two meet on the Freedom Tower, staring into the city.

"You saved over a hundred last week," Loki stated, smiling inwardly.

"Yep."

"The Dream Team still aren't impressed?"

Peter shook his head and sighed.

"They're a bunch of mules, Young Spider. You don't have to impress them."

"I know, but you know what bothers me the most?" Peter asked and Loki turned to him. "That Spiderman shouldn't get the recognition he deserves just because he's a kid. Kids can be heroes, too, right?"

Loki replied, "Age shouldn't matter. What matters are your actions."

Peter took off his mask and rubbed his temples in stress. He relaxed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a kid, Peter."

"Well, legally I'm not an adult. I'm 17."

"Nevermind the law because you are a man, you're grown. You became a man when you saved that first life. When you became Spiderman. Don't let others get to you, Young Spider."

Peter grinned. "Since when did you become insightful?"

"Ever since you saved me," he replied with sincerity.

The brunette smiled brightly and pulled the god into a hug. Loki chuckled and patted his back softly.

"I have to go now, Peter," Loki said.

"Still can't tell me where?" Peter questioned jokingly.

"We all have our secrets, remember? See you later." Everyone hates goodbyes.

After Loki had left, Peter put his mask back on and jumped from the building. He swung from building to building and spotted no unusual activity. Well, that was until...

"SPIDEY!"

"What the-? Deadpool!? Get off!"

"I came in like a wreeecking baaaallll!" Deadpool sang horribly as he clung onto Spiderman's back. "Sing it, Petey!"

Peter shot another web and swung high into the air, making the merc scream. When they landed on a roof, Deadpool was on top of him. Peter groaned from hitting his head and his masked eyes met Deadpool's.

"Dead - Wade?"

"Awww I knew you'd remember my name!" Deadpool cooed, not bothering to get up.

"Get off of me!" Peter yelled, noticing the closeness made him very uncomfortable. When the merc decided to make a very dirty comment the younger boy punched him in the face and jumped up. "What the hell is your problem?"

Wade rubbed his face. "Ow! For a kid you hit hard."

Peter rolled his eyes at that. He hated being called a kid. "Why did you jump on me?"

"Cuz I missed you!" The merc stated happily and wrapped his arms around the superhero. "I've been thinking about you, ya know. The way your head tilts with confusion. How you grunt in frustration." He sighed dreamily.

All the while, Peter was questioning the man's existence. No way was this man real. How can there be a grown ass man like this?

"I gotta leave," Peter said tiredly. His head was hurting too much. He hadn't slept all week from working in the lab. Which is a challenge since it's his Dad's. "I'm way too tired to deal with your nonsense."

"Don't be like that, Petey. I'm just tryna make conversation."

"One: don't call me Petey. Two: you're the biggest creep I've ever met in my life and I hope that this is the last time we'll ever cross paths."

Deadpool gasped and placed a hand on his heart.

"You struck me deep, Petey."

"Goodbye!"

The second Peter shot a web to another building, Wade took out one of his katanas and cut the web.

"Oh," Deadpool growled. "You're not getting away that easy."

Peter shivered.

"I've waited too long to get this opportunity!"

"What opportunity."

All of a sudden, Deadpool grabbed Spiderman's hand and spun him around an pulled him close. He leaned and whispered in his ear, "To finally...SPEND TIME WITH MY BEST BUDDY!"

Peter groaned at the unbelievable and unnecessary loudness. He struggled to free himself and he yelled, "We are not best buddies! We don't know crap about each other."

"OK then. I'm Wade Winston Wilson and I'm 26. Triple Ws, isn't that amazing? Those are the most important letters of typing in a website. Like a porn website. Oh yeah, that's my not-so-guilty pleasure. I'm the Merc With A Mouth because I tend to talk a lot even though I don't. I kill people for money, or pretty much do whatever for money. As long as it's not on my knees. I'm a kick-ass fighter and ninja. My favorite foods are Mexican foods. My all time favorite is Chimichangas. I almost died from cancer but I have a healing factor so I can't die. Isn't that awesome!? I like kitties, sex, killing, guns, sharp things, money, explosives, food, sex, food, sex, more food, more sex. Did I say kitties already? Oh well. I also argue with myself in my head with my friends White and Yellow. I'm pansexual but I don't like labels. I also have a collection of X-Men and Avengers merchandise but you know you're my favorite. I mean, you sorta copied my style but I get it. You're a fan of me too. And I like to sleep with my Spiderman pillow every single night. Oh, and I'm heavily scarred. Literally."

Dead silence.

'What the actual fuck?' Peter thought.

"Your turn!" Deadpool cheered.

Peter stammered. His headache is now a migraine. He was still in the man's grasp but stopped fighting midway through his speech.

"I'm Peter. I'm a photographer."

He paused and Deadpool groaned dramatically.

"That's it!? I gave you everything, and you can't even tell me your full name?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Oooh, sassy. Me likey."

"Let go of me!"

"Uh-uh. Not until you tell me all about you."

"Why in the hell do you care so much about me?"

Deadpool giggled like a schoolgirl. "Gosh, I'm so embarrassed, hehe. I've been crushing on you ever since they announced Spiderman. Don't think I'm a pedophile, though, just cuz you're younger."

"Quit playing around, Wade," Peter spat.

"I'm not!" Wade whined. "I can prove it if you like. Wink wink." He squeezed Peter's ass.

That earned him a kick to the jaw. Wade fell and made a defeated noise like the loser in Street Fighter.

"Perverted bastard!" Peter groaned. "You better leave me alone, Merc. You don't know what I'm capable of." Hell, not even he knows what he's capable of.

"I'd like to know." Suddenly his phone rang. "Hold on a sec, Petey." He picked up the phone. "Oh, really? Aww damn you guys for ruining my fun time. Remember, I prefer cash, no checks." He put the phone in his pocket. "Well this is awkward."

Peter crossed his arms. "What is?"

"I hope you forgive me for this, but I loves me some money."

"Wait, what?"

It all happened so fast. Helicopters were above the two and a light shined on Peter. Ladders dropped as did some soldiers. They pointed their guns at Spiderman and demanded that he stays where he is with his arms up.

Peter's mind ran wild. He couldn't think properly. What the hell was happening?

"Thanks for your cooperation, Wilson. I knew we'd catch him eventually," Nick Fury said as he handed a suitcase over to Deadpool.

"No probs, man! See you again, Spidey!" Deadpool hollered, and he jumped from the building.

Nick Fury walked behind Peter and took off the tracking device. Peter's eyes widened in shock then slowly glared under his mask. "Deadpool," he growled angerly.

Fury cuffed the spider hero and smirked. "We've finally caught you." He guided Spiderman to the helicopter.

'Dammit,' Peter thought. He was thankful at least no one could see his saddened expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rushed through this but I really wanted an update. Sorry for any errors. Please comment!

His breathing grew rapid and heavy. Blood oozed from his cuts and he felt way too tired to move. He was pretty sure he had bruised a few ribs from falling from a tall height.

It all happened so fast that not even Peter could remember what he had done to escape the helicopter. Normally S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Nick Fury were very difficult to overcome, but apparently, mutants such as himself are capable of doing anything they set their mind to.

There were flashes of the memory. Kicks were flying, guns fired, the helicopter spun out of control. But Peter's massive headache forbade him to member the specifics and what he was thinking at the moment.

As he lied on the top of a building, he began to wonder about his parents. They must be worried that he hadn't showed up. He must be a couple hours past his curfew.

"Well, well, well..." Deadpool tsked. "Honestly never thought I'd see you twice in one night, baby boy."

No response. Not even a twitch.

Deadpool laid next to him and stared at Spiderman with dreamy eyes. He said, "Not even a word? No struggle? Damn, what the hell did they do to you?" Wade laughed.

Next thing he knew, the merc found himself pinned to the floor with a knee digging in his back and his arm twisted behind his back. "Huh. Kinda picture this the other way around. On my bed. With candles..."

"Let me ask you this, Merc," Peter hissed. "Does money really mean everything to you? Money really talks to you, huh?"

"As if you wouldn't do the same? OW OW OW OW!" The knee dug even deeper. "Damn, you're strong."

"No I wouldn't! You're the most confusing man alive. You say you're into me but you don't seem to have a problem turning me in to S.H.I.E.L.D. for a couple bucks." Peter shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Although I'm not surprised. You do this for a living. You don't care for others, you have no remorse."

"You're going to lecure me, aren't you?"

"I'm a vigilante, Wade. I don't report to the authorities of any kind."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're a freelancer like me."

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask. "Yes, I am."

"Yay! That's another thing we have in common!" Wade cheered.

"My God you're so annoying!" Peter yelled. "I intend to keep my identity a secret."

Wade suddenly thought to himself. Was Peter like him? Was Peter also self-conscious about his looks? Is that why he wore a mask? Wade had thought of what Peter looked like several times. More times than normal. But when was he ever normal?

Peter was thrown off when Wade flipped them over so he was on top, putting his ful weight on the younger boy. Peter writhed under him, the pressure adding more pain to his injuries.

"You amaze me, ya know," Wade said. "You escape S.H.I.E.L.D. in less than ten minutes then took a fall from a hundred feet. And now you try to prove you're somewhat stronger than me. Oh you're cute my Spidey-widey." He rubbed his cheek against his.

Peter tried to push his head away. "Get off, you creep. How the hell do you even find me."

"I was strolling then I saw you fall. I thought 'Ooooh that had to hurt.' Wanted to make sure you're OK, Spidey-widey."

"Stop calling me that."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Wade replied childishly. "Look whose on top!"

For the first time, Peter gave up. He couldn't fight back. There'd be no stopping in their petty fights. It's clear that Deadpool was now part of his life who has no intention of leaving. Peter didn't know why Wade chose him. Chose to bother him, stalk him, follow him, mess with him. He didn't know why.

"Aw you're no fun!" Wade whined. "But I am curious about one thing."

Here it goes.

"And what would that be?"

Wade pulled up Spiderman's mask very slowly.

Peter's eyes widened and struggled to push Wade off of him. "No, stop it, Wade! This isn't funny!" He can't show his face. He can't show it to anyone.

For some reason, Wade only stopped when the mask revealed his lips. Wade completely understood the secret identity thing but he really wanted to see the boy's face. But he chose to spare him. However, he got was staring at the boy's lips. Peter's kissable lips. Wade pulled up his own mask ever so slightly.

"Wade, what are you-?" Peter gasped as Wade pressed his lips against his.

It was an instense feeling that the two never felt before.

Which was saying something because the two have had a fair share of hook-ups.

But it was a very strange feeling. You know that cliche fireworks feeling? It was exactly like that.

Surprisingly, Peter found himself melting into the kiss. He knew he should be made for what Wade has done but at the moment he didn't care. He placed a hand behind Wade's neck to pull him closer, making Wade smile into the kiss.

Everything about it was heated and passionate. There was moaning here and there and the kiss felt like a competition. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but Wade won. Peter narrowed his eyes and Wade grinned triumphantly.

When Wade pulled away, he poked Peter's rosy cheeks. "Hah. I knew you'd like it."

And boy did he.

"Shut up," Peter grumbled. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I liked you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You sold me out, remember?"

"And I gave you the greatest kiss in all of kisses!"

Then Peter kicked the man off of him then entrapped him with his steel-like web. He pulled his mask down. "Don't worry, it'll dissolve in ten minutes. Just enough time for me to get home without you following me."

"Whaaaat? You're gonna leave me with my hard on?" Wade groaned.

"See you later, Wade." Peter swung his way to the Stark Tower.

Huh, first time he's said 'see you later' to Wade instead of a goodbye.

Throughout the way home, Peter thought about the kiss. He quickly changed in his normal clothes and opened the door to his home.

In that instant, Steve and Tony towered over their son with their arms crossed and stern glares.

"Just where in the fuck were you?"

"Language, Tony. Peter, answer the question."

"I took a cab home from work but there was this huge traffic," Peter lied. "I'm sorry I couldn't call. My phone shut off, forgot to charge it."

Steve sighed, "At least you're home safe. We were worried. We thought this had something to do with one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicopter going down. Something about a mutant rampage, whatever Fury was yelling about."

Peter frowned inwardly. A rampage? How he wished he could remember every detail of his escape. Had he really made the helicopter go down?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony interrupted, "why is there a cut on your lip?"

Peter felt his breath hitch as he struggled with a good lie, "Um, well, when we hit traffic, someone rammed us and I hit my face on the seat in front of me. Yeah," he chuckled nervously, "hell of an impact." He regretted those words when he saw the look of worry in his fathers' faces. "But I'm fine, I swear! Look, I'm still walking." He laughed. He rushed to his room, "Goodnight, love you guys!"

He took a shower, took care of his wounds, then fell on his bed exhausted.

He couldn't fall asleep right away. Not when his mind was on Wade.

Meanwhile, as Deadpool was walking in the direction Spiderman ran off to, trying to find him, he found a pieces of red and blue clothing on the roof with patches of blood. That was a piece of Spiderman's suit. He looked upward to see the Stark Tower Complex blocks away.

Looks like Peter has some explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen picked up the torn spider suit, looking at Peter in shock, concern, and irritation while the male teen was focusing on making his new suit.

"You mean to tell me," Gwen started, "that you fell over a hundred feet from a helicopter to escape Nick Fury?"

"That's right."

The blonde shook her head. "Peter, you have to be more careful! You're strong but you're still prone to injuries. Look, you still have cuts and bruises on your back and arms."

"They'll go away in a few hours or so," Peter pointed out. "And I had to do whatever I had to. You know my goal is to not get involved with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I know that but they're going to keep trying until they get every last info about you. Spiderman is already in their database and they're trying to fill in your alias." Gwen showed him Spiderman's profile on her laptop. Peter is an excellent hacker.

"Well, they don't know Spiderman is Iron Man and Captain America's child. So, at the moment, I have nothing to worry." Peter tried on his new and improved mask. The style was the same but he gave the eyes night-vision.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?"  
Peter shrugged. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. But he's been doing it for a little over two years now, so he's doing pretty good so far.

"Gwendolyne, take off my tank top," Peter ordered but not in a rude manner.

The girl eyed him skeptically. "What for?"

"Just do it, please."

Lifting his arms up, Gwen took off his tank top and gasped at the bruises and cuts. There was much more than the ones on his arms. "Walk with me," he said and the two walked to the table of beakers. He began pouring in various liquids. "How does it look?"

"Bad."

He poured a clear liquid in a spray bottle and handed it to her. Gwen took it and sprayed all over his back. Peter hissed and cursed under his breath, making the blonde laugh quietly.

"Is this alcohol?"

"Yes, but I made it so the wounds would close up and the bruises to made. Makes the healing process faster."

"Just like your dad and uncle," Gwen grinned and placed the bottle on the table.

"Can you please hand me the laptop over there?" Peter pointed. When Gwen turned to get it, Peter hunched over in pain and held his side. He glanced at his watch and it gave him a 28 percentile. When Gwen returned, he stood upright, changing the watch back to the time frame.

"You could have used your web, ya know," Gwen pointed out.

"Forgot," Peter lied. He went through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s profile to see if he was on the database. He found a profile of himself, but nothing to do with Spiderman in any way. There was only appearance, age, occupation and a list of family members (even nonbiological members).

"You're in?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but only because I live in Stark Tower." He grinned. "No one has put the pieces together. Not yet anyways."

"So they are gonna find out one day?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, all secrets will eventually be exposed sometime."

That's what Peter fears the most. But ever fear has to be conquered. The thing is you never know when. He doesn't think he could handle everyone's reaction when they find out all he's been hiding.

He handed the laptop back to her. "Clear everything. Just in case."

"You got it."

They headed towards the elevator. You see, this was Peter's secret lab. When he found out his room was linked to another room somewhere below his, he turned it into a lab. The room was small, but he didn't complain as long as he got the job done. The reason no one in the tower knows about this room is because not only was it abandoned and unused, but Peter took it off the building's interior map through the database. No one but him, Gwen, and Harry knows the room is there.

The elevator - which he modified - lead to the huge poster of the Avengers in his room.

Gwen stepped off his bed, which was hard with heels. Her hair and his was a mess from the speed of the elevator. "Jesus, you can't make it go slower?"

"Why? It's much more fun," Peter laughed. "Like being on a ride that takes you far up and then drops you. Gives you a rush." He went to his dresser to get a shirt.

"Hey Peter, we - " Steve walked into his son's room and paused at the sight of his shirtless son with Gwen and both their hairs a mess. He blushed. "Um, did I interrupt something?"

Peter groaned and slapped his forehead. "No, we were just messin' around." He realized how dirty that sounded and Gwen snickered. "It's not like that!"

And just when things couldn't get any more embarrassing, his Dad walked in.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Tony mocked.

Peter quickly put on a shirt, grabbed Gwen by her hand, and lead her out, pushing his parents in the processing. In the hallway, they talked.

"Do they not know I'm dating your best friend?" Gwen asked, still giggling.

Peter shook his head and laughed. "I probably should before they get the wrong idea. Thanks for helping me." She gave him a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek, and left the tower. The two had dated before but they couldn't make it work because Gwen was starting to like Harry and Peter's attraction towards her began to fade. It's better this way because they still keep their friendship. He told Steve and Tony - hell, the whole team - that he and Gwen were dating but he never told them they broke up.

But that could wait since Peter had to grab his camera at S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave Fury some pictures and a list of Spiderman's abilities. Well, not all of them. Thankfully he opened another base near Stark Tower.

When he walked in the building and saw Fury, the director was yelling at a guy with a red hoodie, jeans, a black hat under the hoodie, and sunglasses. Fury caught everyone's attention but the man never cared.

"You may be a freelancer, but you still work for me, dammit! I pay you with every mission and you still have this nerve to come up and humiliate me in front of everybody! I'm not pleased with what went down last night since not only did Spiderman escape, attacked me and a few of my men, and caused the helicopter to spin off into a building, but YOU misinformed me of his abilities!" Fury was breathing heavily. "And you wanna come in here and greet me with - "

"Um," Peter coughed. "Fury?"

"What, boy, what!?" He yelled in his face.

Peter wiped the spit off his cheek and asked quietly, "May I have my camera? I gotta-"

Fury threw the camera in his hands, gave the hooded man a glare, and walked off.

After a long pause, the two snickered.

Peter asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I called him Cyclops."

Peter covered his mouth before he could laugh any harder. "Oh my God, he could have killed you," he muffled.

"I'd like to see him try," he grinned.

Peter noticed how the man kept putting his head down so you couldn't see his face. "You sure have balls," he joked.

"Wanna see them?" The older man flirted.

"Don't be gross," Peter replied. He narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute. "Um, you sound a bit familiar?"

"Well, unless you've met Deadpool, you can't tell who I am."

The utter stupidity. The cheery tone. The flirtatiousness. The disrespect. It all adds up.

"You're Deadpool," Peter confirmed.

"Aw shit I gave it away! Guess I'll have to kill ya," the man said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

On instinct, Peter grabbed him by the forearm and pushed him against the wall. People stopped to see the son of Stark and Rogers using a well-known defense move against, what appeared to be by Fury, an agent.

"I'd like to see you try," Peter whispered in his ear.

"Damn, I was joking, calm down! Well, maybe not to balls thing. But seriously you're giving me a problem in my pants." Deadpool whispered to himself, "Kinda like someone I know."

Peter let go and put the camera in his backpack. "Follow me, and that whole killing-theory will be tested. And you would not want to know, Wilson, so don't even bother tagging along just to see what'll happen."

As Peter walked away, Wade made a mental note of the cut on his lip.

When the boy got home, he saw the Avengers in the living room. Thor was watching Tropic Thunder, laughing and commenting the entire time, Natasha and Clint were polishing their weapons, all much to Steve's dismay, while Tony and Bruce were talking about something in their own language.

"Ah, Young Peter, come and witness the glory of humor brought on screen!"

Peter laughed and sat down.

"So, how's Gwen?" Natasha asked.

Peter turned to his parents. "Really?"

"We know everything," Natasha continued. "Could you please tell Steve that you didn't have sex with the girl? He's been acting crazy."

Steve crossed his arms. "I have not."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"I would know. Trust me," his aunt said in a tone that made his shudder.

"I don't need to have 'the talk' with you do I?" Tony asked. "That topic is so exhausting." He received a punch on his shoulder from his husband. "What? He's smart enough to know already. Son, do you still have your cherry?"

"Tony!" Steve yelled after he got the reference.

"Yes, Dad," Peter answered uncomfortably, "I do."

"Good, for the time being, let's keep it that way. I'm too young and hot to be a grandpa," the billionaire stated and everyone chuckled. "You all can burn in hell."

"Besides, Gwen and I aren't together anymore," Peter added.

Everyone turned to him. Then came the questions.

"What happened?" "When?" "What did that bitch do?" "Language!" "Did she make you cry?" "Curse the woman that stomps on my nephew's heart!"

"Jesus, it was mutual," Peter said, "and we're just friends. We were just working on a project, that's why she came over." Damn he was good at lying. Everyone bought it. 

They all sat there until after dinner. 

When Peter went into his room, used the bathroom, and went to lay on his bed, he saw that his window was opened. On instinct, he grabbed the pocket knife out from his drawer and searched through his room for any intruders.

"Boo!" Someone yelled behind him.

Peter turned, ready to stab the person, but Deadpool grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wade!" Peter yelled.

"Just as I suspected!" Wade yelled in an 'I cracked the case' voice. "There's only one person I gave my name to...Spidey."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fury wants us to what?" Tony asked, thinking he had gone deaf.

Natasha explained simply, "He wants us to bring in Spiderman for a sit-down."

Tony sucked his teeth and went to pour himself another drink. "The rampaging mutant as he once put it? I think I'll sit this one out. Besides, not my worry, not my problem."

"Well he should be your worry and your problem," Natasha replied. "And ours, too. If this kid acts the way he did with Fury, imagine what he'll do to us. It's pretty obvious he wants nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. And if you're against S.H.I.E.L.D., you're against us. And if you're against us, then you're a threat." She narrowed her eyes. "And we all know what will happen when threats roam off doing God knows what."

"Little Red has a point," Clint said, ignoring Natasha's glare. "As far as we know or see it, he's on our enemy list."

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know. He's just a kid. You really think he'll do any damage to the Avengers let alone a powerful organization?"

"You never know," Clint replied. "But we can't play it safe."

Steve said aloud, "Well, I think we're capable of bringing in the kid. How bad can it be?"

"He took down a helicopter and broke free of the cuffs that were built to be unbreakable," his husband pointed out.

"Not to worry, Stark," Thor belted out, "the Man of Spider will not escape the grasp of some of Earth's strongest guardians."

Bruce gulped, "Um, does this mean...?"

Tony smirked, "Yes, that means Big Green has to come, too."

Bruce groaned but was immediately soothed by his redheaded girlfriend's kiss on the cheek. But of course, being the overly shy scientist he is, turned red by this gesture. He grumbled lowly when the others began to tease him. 

"Wade, get out right now!" Peter yelled.

"Oh. Em. Gee. I was right. You're totally cute!" Wade cooed, poking at Peter's cheeks. "How dare you hide that pretty face?"

"Why? Why do you do the things you do?" The teen whined as he fell to his bed. "Why do you keep following me?" He suddenly gasped and sat upright. "Oh my God, you're in my house. Stark Tower. Where the Avengers live!"

"Came a shock to me too when I found out you live here," Wade pointed out.

"They could kick your ass if they found out the infamous mercenary is in my room."

"Ha! That'd be a pretty funny fight, Baby Boy." He sat on top of the unmasked hero. "Why do you live here? None of the Avengers told me anything about a kid living here. Unless." he let out a dramatic gasp, "It all makes sense now!"

Peter gulped.

"You're an intern! That's so cool that they gave you a home. You're probably an orphan. Like me. Wow, depressed memories. Although, Wolverine is like a father figure. Even though he can't stand me. LOL, I piss him off."

"Just shut up!" The brunette groaned. "And no, I'm not an intern. I'm Tony and Steve's son." He mentally facepalmed. Why did he tell him that!?

"Come again?" Deadpool faked cleaned out his ears.

"I'll speak in your language: Iron Man and Captain America got married, had sex and out came a kid. That kid is me. Clear enough?"

The mercenary's eye widened. "Whoa. Wait, like no adoption?"

"No."

"Wait, so, one of them gave birth to you?" He leaned in curiously. "Who's the mom?"

"Uggh!"

"I'm gonna bet it was Cap. I mean, he looks like a top, but no way can I imagine Stark with a pregnant belly. Besides, Cap is a total mom."

Peter blushed and hid his face in his hands in regret.

"If you're Spiderman and have these cool powers, then why did you come at me with a knife?" Wade asked, generously curious.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. I figured I could distract you while I call in my family. If they see you covered in webs, I'll have to explain to them I'm the Amazing Spiderman."

Wade looked at the younger male in shock. "They don't know?" Peter shook his head. "Am I the only one to know?"

"Besides my two best friends, yes. But you weren't supposed to know and now you're in my home so I'll kindly ask you to leave."

"Yeah...not gonna happen." Wade had trapped the boy underneath him and smiled devilishly.

Peter glared. "God, I can't stand you."

"Really? Then why don't you use your spider powers to kick me out? Oh, wait. I'll just come right back like a boomerang."

"Why are you even following me!?" Peter asked, feeling as though he was slowly losing control. "What is it about me that you're coming after, huh? What can I possibly give you that you can't find somewhere else?"

Wade was at lost for words. He couldn't think of something witty due to giving deep thought about what he had asked. He found Peter so alluring, hilarious, and super-duper hot. It upset him how, from how Peter portrayed his words, that he didn't find himself worthy of someone chasing after him. As if he could read Peter's mind.

He wished he could just say it. Say how he's never felt this way before. Say that he'll never stop the chase. Not because it's not only fun but every time, it's like they grow closer.

Honestly, Peter was thinking the same. He didn't find himself "chase-worthy." He thought the chase was stupid but he had grown attached to it. He secretly liked it when Wade went after him. Even though he pisses him off greatly, Wade had wiggled his way into Peter's train of thought.

But what really got both of them was the kiss.

They both knew it; it had to be brought up. The immense feeling can't be forgotten. But where did that leave them?

Peter had never thought he'd be attracted to a guy. Wade was the first man he's ever been with (still not official). He's had one ex-girlfriend and little hook-ups.

Wade, on the other hand, has found men sexually attractive, but never dated nor slept with one. He's had plenty of one-night stands.

"Well?" Peter asked but his voice softened.

"I know it may seem too fast," Wade finally answer and with total seriousness, "and I know I make it look like a joke coming from me. But..."

"But what?"

"I do like you. A hell of a lot. You've never left my mind, not once. And I know when I sold you out to Eyepatch, I can't be trusted and that made me look like an asshole. But that's how I survive on my own but when you are around, I feel like I'm not the only one anymore."

Peter was beyond stunned. Was this the actual Deadpool he knew?

"But I wanna know before you kick me out...am I gonna be on my own?"

Guilt hit Peter like tons of bricks.

This is the real Wade Wilson. Peter always knew there was more to it than Deadpool. He felt guilty for insulting him, especially since Wade does the opposite. He didn't really mean it, he was just angry. Angry and stressed at everything.

Wade waited anxiously for an answer.

"You know," Peter began, "sometimes I feel like I'm on my own. Don't know why, but, I don't know, some part of me feels..."

"Incomplete," in perfect sync.

They stared at each other with deep longing. Peter wanted to see his face badly, not just the mask. His hand slowly reached for the mask but Wade jumped up when he knew what he was about to do.

"No...not yet...you're not ready."

"What?"

"Just trust me. You will soon, I promise." Wade reached for Peter's camera and made sure it was on. He aimed the camera at Peter.

"What are you doing?"

"You know you're chase-worthy, right?" Wade said. Peter tilted his head and blushed. "I knew you were just as insecure as me. But don't let this soft side fool you, I'm still a psychotic weirdo who loves Mexican food, porn, and 4th wall breaking."

Peter giggled. And at that instant, he snapped the picture.

"Ya know, even though I haven't seen your face that long, this is the first I've seen you genuinely happy. Will I see more of that?" He snapped a few more.

Peter shrugged. "Maybe. Go on a date with me and we'll see."

Wade's eyes lit up (also shown through the mask) and burst out into jumps of joy and constant hugs.

"OMG! You won't regret this, Petey!"

"I better not, Wade. We'll meet at our usual place at 7PM. Now leave before my parents barge in out of nowhere."

Luckily, they didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

"A date!?" Gwen shrieked, making Harry and Peter jump.

Peter face-timed his best friends on the big screen that displayed through the watch he made when he was five. Oh yeah, like father like son.

Peter told his friends that he was going out with Wade, whom they have never met or heard of before. But what had surprised the two was that Peter was seeing a guy. They never thought or knew that Peter was attracted to guys since he's only been with women, but it didn't bother them.

But Peter never brought up Wade. Maybe there was something about this guy they shouldn't know. However, Gwen and Harry didn't want to focus in on Peter's secrecy, everyone hides now and then. And it was great to see Peter so happy. He's never been this happy before.

"Yes, Gwenyth, a date," Peter repeated, fixing his blazer, smiling so hard his cheeks are hurting.

"Awww, look Harry, he's blushing!" Gwen cooed.

Harry was visibly holding in his laughter. Peter glared at the two playfully and sat on his bed, wincing as he did so. With a sharp inhale, he clutched his left arm, feeling the pain traveling to his extremities. But in seconds, the pain faded.

Luckily Gwen and Harry were to busy teasing their friend to notice.

"So where's he taking you?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know yet," he shrugged, "probably somewhere where Mexican food is served."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That's Wade favorite type of food in the whole world."

"What does he look like?" Gwen asked frantically. "What does he do for a living? Come on, Petey, spill!"

"I never saw his face and he kills for money. But I like him though."

See how crazy would that have sound? Peter couldn't tell them that. They'll critize him and maybe word will get to his parents. No way in hell could he let that happen.

"He's a real hottie," Peter replied half-jokingly. Wade does always brags about his 'sexiness.'

"Ooooh," Gwen giggled.

"And he's, um, unemployed but takes martial arts and all that."

"A fighter, huh?" Harry asked. "Just like you and your family?"

Peter nodded. There's no harm in saying Wade is a fighter, and a very skilled one at that.

"OK, I gotta go. See ya later."

"All right, Petey. Don't forget details." Gwen warned playfully.

Peter turned off the screen and placed the watch back around his wrist. He pressed the screen and it read: 39%. He groaned loudly.

"What is that for?" A voice from behind said, startling him.

Peter turned to see Loki and smiled.

"You gotta quit sneaking up on me," Peter replied. "And this is just my battery life." Lies. But what does Loki know about modern day technology? He's from another planet.

Loki eyed the boy suspiciously, making Peter a bit nervous. It's never easy to lie to a trickster.

"So this is where we lie at a crossroads, right?"

"What are you on about?"

"I'm onto you, Spider. You may keep secrets from your family and companions, but not from me. So I suggest you come clean."

Peter crossed his arms.

"Or what? You gonna use a new spell on me?"

"Don't make it sound like it's for my pleasure. I can see behind your lies, they're blackening your heart. I would know."

"You know my reasons for secrecy."

"But to me, Peter?" Loki sounded distressed.

"And what?" Peter shrugged. "You've never lied to me? Forgive me but I find that a bit hard to believe."

The God pointed an accusing finger and proclaimed, "It's more than a mere identity. Something is troubling you as well as me."

Peter glared. "What does my problem have to do with you?"

"Are you ill, Spider?"

"What, you think I'm sick or something?"

"Sounds about right."

Peter could feel the pressure but no way can he let it slip.

He scoffed. "This is non of your concern, Loki. What is this about? Why is my well being so important to you!?"

"Because I care!" Loki yelled out painfully.

Peter stood with his mouth hung in shock.

Loki pased around, no wanting to meet the boy's stare.

"I know you're condition, Peter. And it's growing and it's killing you, isn't it?" Loki's voice cracked. Cracked.

Peter could feel his heart break. Loki's words never carried compassion as deep as this. He knows that Loki sees him as family as he does, but he didn't know he really cared. As if the thought of something bad happening to Peter will be something Loki won't recover from.

And it won't. But why? Had they really been this close?

Peter admits to caring deeply for his uncle. If something happens to Loki, he don't know what he'll do.

Loki cursed himself for letting this kid get to him. He locks his heart up for a reason.

"Tell me that for once in my life that I am wrong." The god begged.

Peter gasped at those tearful green eyes. This couldn't be real.

"Tell me!" Loki yelled.

"I...I don't know..."

Something was off. Why does Loki want to show him affection? Could he want something from him? Peter would figure that out later. Maybe it did come from love, maybe Loki is finally able to love. But this is more than just about Peter. But Peter would figure this out later.

He couldn't come up with anymore lies. He had to come clean.

"Fine, ok, I'm sick," he confessed, not looking into Loki's eyes. "But can we please talk about this some other time? Today is kind of important."

"Important how?"

Peter blushed as he thought about Wade.

Loki read his reaction and chuckled. Then paused. Then laughed some more.

He didn't know why but Peter soon found himself laughing as well. It could be that this whole situation was ridiculous.

"I see. You've found your mate," the god confirmed.

Peter stammered at his uncle's choice of words. "Whaaaat. I wouldn't call him that."

"I'll leave you to it. But," he pointed his septor at him, "we will talk about this."

"Maybe without the septor? Kinda makes me nervous."

"Perhaps. Now I have some business to ahere to."

Before Peter could question him, Loki vanished. But he knew that Loki wouldn't turn back on his word and go back to his villainous ways. The septor couldn't prove that. He really is turning over a new leaf. Then again, Loki's words are mysterious and a tad bit unsettling.

But now he has to think about his date.

Peter swung out through the window, eagerly waiting to meet the mercenary.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter admitted it - this date was going quite well. Sure it involved Wade daring himself to drink hot sauce without water or disturbing everyone else in the restaurant but still fun nonetheless.

It may not be what he had it in mind but as long as he's with Wade it didn't matter where they went.

"You gonna finish that?"

Peter chuckled and gave him his leftover quesadilla. Wade squealed.

"Thanks, baby boy!"

Peter cringed at that pet name. "Baby boy? Really?"

"Hey, out of all the ones I have in mind, this one is the least inappropriate."

"Figures."

"So, you enjoying yourself?"

Peter smirked. "Strangely yes." He then noticed something. When Wade would lift up his mask to eat, there were some scars around his mouth. "How'd ya get those?"

"Huh? Oh! Um..." Wade felt embarrassed. He didn't want to tell him just yet. Especially not with people around. "It's kind of a long story...Aren't you worried that someone here will rat you out for being with me?"

Peter shrugged, knowing fully well he wanted to change the subject so he didn't push it. "Not really. If they do then I'll just say we're stuck at a table together and I was brave enough to sit and talk to you."

"Nice! You're a skillful liar, ya know."

"It's a gift."

They later finished and decided to go walk around the city. Out of nowhere when no one was looking Peter ran up the side of the building and looked down at Wade from above. He blew a raspberry and ran.

Wade smirked. "Cat and mouse, eh?"

The two were laughing like idiots the entire time. Just when Peter thought he lost him, Wade appeared out of nowhere and jumped him. Peter giggled at Wade's cocky expression as he tried to throw him off him.

"Can't help but feel we've been in this situation before?" Wade questioned jokingly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." And Wade did just that. It lasted for a good minute but it felt like hours for them. They both got up and Peter put on his mask, confusing the older man.

"Get on my back. We're going for a ride."

Wade gasped, squealed, and jumped up and down like a fangirl. He wrapped his arms around him. "Where we going?"

"Some place high and quiet. Wanna get a nice view of the city lights."

It was a hilarious experience. Well, for Peter. Wade kept screaming at the rollercoaster-like speed and Peter did his absolute best not to laugh at him. How can a mercenary like him be scared of heights? Wade used to jump from buildings all the time so this was more or less the same. So after minutes of torture, they landed on one of the many skyscrapers and sat and watched the beautiful view. 

There was something about watching over New York during the nighttime that made it so relaxing.

"So this is what you do during your free time?" Wade asked.

"As Spiderman."

"And as Peter?"

"Home. Study. Draw. Work on my suit. Spy. Things like that."

"You're a spy? Damn, that's cool. Wait, for like S.H.I.E.L.D. or something? I thought you didn't wanna work for them."

Peter chuckled. "I don't. Sometimes I hack into their database and work on things they won't have time for. I really handle the petty crimes while the agents and Avengers focus on bigger things."

"Awww that's even cooler!"

"Thanks. Now please tell me how you got your scars."

"Sorry, sweetcheeks. Can't reveal everything on the first date."

"Oh, so there'll be more dates then?" Peter asked.

"Oh hell yeah! I'd be crazy to let you get away. I really like you Petey. Yeah, we don't hang out often but I can, you know, see a future with you." He blushed underneath his mask while Peter smiled brightly under his. "Dammit you turned me into a sap already."

"Then I must be doing my job as a boyfriend."

Wade had to do many double takes it was comical. "Wait...so...this is official then? Like, for realsies?"

"For realsies."

Yep, it's official. This is the happiest day of his life. He can't explain it. It's only been one date and Peter has already wiggled his way into his heart. It was normal to catch feelings this quick, right? He hoped so because this is a feeling he wouldn't trade for anything.

Just as Wade was about to say something, Peter's spider-sense tingled and they both looked ahead to see Iron Man coming their way, which also meant that the Avengers were with him.

"Oh no," Peter whispered. "I'm sorry Wade, I gotta go. I can't let my dad near me. I'll call you later." He swung back home before his family arrived at the scene.

Wade cursed to himself, "Fucking cockblockers."

"Wilson," Tony said in monotone and disgust.

"Tin man."

"We're looking for Spiderman. Resources say that you two are close."

"Oh! You mean my boyfriend! Yeah, I totally know him!" God how saying that made him so happy.

Tony thought for sure this guy was crazy, like always, but he shrugged it off. He needed to find this spiderling but it seems that every time they do Spiderman somehow knows they're coming and leaves quickly. It's like they can't keep up and maybe Wade will know where he could be.

"And idea where we could find him?"

"Why?"

"None of your concern. He's a problem we need to take care of."

Wade glared. How could he say that about his son. Well, he doesn't know Spiderman is his son but still it was mean. But how is Spiderman a threat if he does what the Avengers aren't there to do? So, obviously, he had to lie. He can't let his Petey-pie down again.

"Don't know, really. He jumps from place to place he never stays still."

Iron Man nodded. "Fine. Let's go guys." He signaled to the helicopter and flew off in some direction.

And Peter was just glad no one was home.

No one can see him lying on the floor gasping for air.


	9. Chapter 9

They still couldn't find him. This was really frustrating. But what did they expect? It's never easy.

However, catching Spiderman is the least of their worries. If only they'd knew that trouble was brewing.

Meanwhile in an underground warehouse, a masked man placed a stran of hair in a glass tube, admiring it so.

"I knew I could trust you. Here's your reward," he handed a suitcase over to Black Cat.

"Yay! But just out of curiosity, what's the big deal of a little hair? I don't see how you'll get what you want from just a little stran hair. It's just Villain 101."

He chuckled darkly. "Don't underestimate my abilities. You can't rush these things."

Black Cat rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Wait." His voice stopped her. "How would you like to double the reward?"

Black Cat smiled brightly. Not out of evil, but pure greed. "I'm listening, Taskmaster."

Gwen was getting worried. Peter hasn't picked up his phone. How was he going to tell her how the date went?

Maybe Wade did something to him. The bastard.

"Dammit, Peter," Gwen muttered.  
Little did she know her best friend was passed out in his room. A little pool on blood dripping from his mouth.

After a good half hour, he woke up gasping for air but the blood made it difficult.

His vision was blurry and red. He tried to get up but kept falling. The only thing he could do was wait this out.

After a few more minutes of pain Peter could finally breathe normally again and could get up.

"Crap, it's getting worse." Peter groaned and he checked the percentage on his wrist watch.

Loki was right. He's getting really sick now and it was going to kill him. But he can't find a cure yet.

Tony lived through this because he made a new element for his arc reactor. Peter's life isn't dependent on an arc reactor. And finding a cure that'll actually make him healthy again is rare. But Peter needed to think of something quick. He really wished he could ask someone for help but no one can know of this. Not his parents, not his boyfriend.

He'll find a way. He just has to.

And just when he thought he was unlucky enough, screams filled the city.

Peter ran to his window and saw people running down the streets. He turned to see weird mutant monsters detroying the city.

Peter smiled. Not in a bad way, but because he loves springing into action. It'll help get his mind of things. Luckily from here, he could see that no one was hurt or dead.

Peter put on his mask and jumped out his window.

He got closed to a blue monster that only had legs, teeth, and a very gross tongue.

Peter shivered, "Ugh, God you're all ugly."

The blue monster screamed in his face.

Peter coughed. "Aw damn you smell like hell!" He webbed the monster and slammed him to the ground.

It turned to dust seconds later.

"What the...?"

Then something (or someone) flew over his head.

"Oh no."

"Captain, I'm gonna need you help those people in the buildings. Thor, light these suckers up!" Tony instructed.

Thor waved his hammer around and the lightning wiped out most of the monsters.

Captain America was helping people out of the almost-falling-apart buildings while fighting off the monsters that were trying to stop him.

Then out of nowhere he heard Hulk roar from above.

Peter rarely saw Hulk. Uncle Bruce wasn't exactly comfortable introducing Peter to Hulk. He thought he would hurt him and he can't bare the thought of hurting his nephew.

While Hulk did kill some of the monsters, he was unintentionally wrecking havoc on the city. It was still hard to control himself.

"Dammit," Tony grumbled, "someone calm down Big Green! Natasha, are you there?"She is Bruce's girlfriend and has managed to control the beast.

Natasha was flying the aircraft. She answered through her headset, "Would love to but I have to drive the aircraft."

Peter knew that he had to calm Hulk down but how? Luckily the monsters were easy to kill so they weren't a threat to him. Then he noticed Hulk walking towards him and stood still, not sure of what to do.

Hulk towered over him. Menacingly.

"Um, hey there Big Guy," Spiderman waved.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hulk roared in his face.

Spiderman nodded and clasped his hands together. "Yeah, I'm gonna go take a piss. Thanks." When he turned, Hulk grabbed hold on him and threw him in some random direction. The boy landed on the ground and groaned, holding his ribs in pain. Suddenly someone was standing over him.

"Hey Baby Boy!"

"Wade, what are you doing here?"

Wade shoved the rest of a chimichanga in his mouth and burped. "Just strolling through town. Was gonna sneak in your room but then I heard screams." He gasped. "Did they hurt my Petey-pie?" He helped him up.

"No. That was Hulk."

"Damn Petey what did you do to piss off the Big Friendly Green Giant?"

"Nothing. He's never met me before so he can only assume I'm an enemy."

His spider sense tingled and he ducked, avoiding the flying car. It did however hit his boyfriend but he had a healing factor so he was OK. Though Peter can't help but worry.

Deadpool got up, losing balance, clearly dizzy from the impact. "I smell pancakes," he slurred.

"Go home babe, I'll be fine."

"Awww you called me babe!" Wade cooed.

Peter turned to see Hulk ready to throw another car but there was monster creeping up behind him, ready to use his dagger-like hands.

"Oh crap, Uncle Bruce watch out!" Peter ran towards him and yanked the Hulk with his web before the monster could get him. He then webbed a car and threw it at the monster and it fell to ashes.

Hulk got up and glared down on Spiderman.

"Um...hi?"

Before he knew it he was in Hulk's grip. Just as he was ready to fight for his life he heard Hulk grunt, "Spider..."

After all the monster were defeated, Tony saw Spiderman in Hulk's grip. "We've got him." They made their way towards the two.

Deadpool tried, "Woah, take it easy Big -" Hulk turned to him, "You got this right, sweetums?"

"Gee thanks, Wade."

"Spider..." Hulk grumbled, a smile slowly forming on his face, "friend." He held him close for a bruising, oxygen-preventing hug.  
"Aw so cute!" Deadpool cooed and took a picture.

As much as Peter liked this he needed to live. Hulk finally let go and set him on the ground. Then out of nowhere an arrow appeared and was stuck in the ground near Peter's feet.

Peter new it was Clint. He had to leave before the Avengers take him into custody.

"Uncle Clint, you are my least favorite uncle right now."

"Surrender, Man of Spider! You cannot escape!"

Peter swung away with amazing speed, laughing as he did so.

"He has escaped!"

"Yeah Thor, we saw," Steve said.

"Spider. Friend." Hulk growled.

Clint took control of the aircraft and Natasha jumped down. She took Hulk's hand and he turned back into Bruce.

"Wade? Why are you here?" Steve asked.

"When your man is in trouble you gotta be there. And what do you have against him anyway?"

"That's none of your business," Natasha answered.

"Fine. But if you lay hands on my Spiderbabe," Wade glared and waved his gun around, "there'll be hell to pay."

Tony scoffed, "You wouldn't win anyhow."

Wade decided to push his buttons. "True. It's funny how you're all some of the smartest people in the world and you don't even know who your target is. It's kind of funny really, can't wait to see the looks on your faces when the time comes. Nighty night!" He skipped off.


	10. Chapter 10

Peter stared out through one of the many windows in the living room. The sun shined brightly as he thought about his ailment.

"Peter?" He almost couldn't hear it. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Peter are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh hi Uncle Bruce. Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure? You've been awfully quiet lately."

"It's all good. You look tired."

Bruce chuckled lightly, meaning he got shy or embarrassed. "Yeah, being Hulk can drain my energy."

He had to play dumb. "Oh right. How was the fight last night?"

"From what Steve told me, not that challenging. Said the monsters turned to dust." He took a sip of coffee. "That's not good."

"What do you mean? If they were easy to defeat how is that a problem?"

"That means those monsters were creations. But if it was then why make them weak?"

Peter's eyes widened. Creations? Of course, why didn't he think of this before? Probably focusing on what he has that's slowly killing him.

"Maybe," Peter gulped, "they were distractions?" He meant to keep it to himself but it came out anyhow.

Bruce tilted his head in confusion. "Distractions? You think whoever's behind this has something worse in store?"

"Sounds right," Peter shrugged.

Bruce nodded slowly. "It's possible. I'll bring this up to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the others." He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Thanks Pete. I'm so happy you turned out to be smart and not like Clint."

"I heard that!" Clint shouted as he entered the room. Peter chuckled.

Soon it became a family breakfast. Normally Peter loves these. Natasha and Clint arguing, Thor telling tales of his past, and Bruce trying to calm his girlfriend down but obviously failing. Steve would cook, he loves to cook, and chime in on conversation. But the only thing that seemed off was Tony.

Tony would insult Natasha or make dirty remarks to Steve but he was drinking coffee, grumbling to himself.

"Are you - "

"No Peter I am not."

Natasha feigned sympathy, "Aw, are you upset because Stark couldn't catch a spider?"

"Neither did you Redhead!"

She reached into her pocket and a click was heard. "You might wanna change that tone."

"Wait, you're trying to catch Spiderman?" Peter asked. "Why?"

"Fury wants him and he's a threat. But he keeps running off whenever we get close."

"Well maybe he just doesn't want to get caught," he put bluntly.

"Yeah no shit, Pete."

"I'm sorry but how is being a vigilante such a bad thing? He still saves lives."

"He doesn't report the authorities which could mean he's hiding something. And he's just a kid he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Amen," Clint muttered.

Peter got up. "I'm going over to Harry's. Be back soon." And he left.

"Damn they still bashing you?" Harry chuckled and handed him a beer.

"I know! I just don't get their understanding. If I do something I'm dangerous but what happens if I don't show up? Then I'd be the biggest asshole." He chugged down the whole can.

Harry snickered. "If only they knew."

Peter burped. "If only they knew."

"So...how was your date?"

"It went fine."

"Just fine?" He nudged him playfully. "C'mon, Pete."

Peter blushed and laughed a little. He nodded, "All right, all right it went great. More than great."

"Awww. That's good, man. You could use a good lay since you're always so cooped up in working."

Peter webbed his mouth. "Shut up!"

Harry took the webs off. "So are me and Gwen gonna meet him?"

Peter gulped. He was a bit nervous about introducing Wade. But his friends might take it better than his parents would.

"Yeah. Soon."

Peter crumbled up the can.

"Listen man, I need you to do me the biggest favor."

"Sure man whatever you need."

"But what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room."

Harry grew worried. This sounded serious and Peter was almost never serious. He tends to cover things with humor. But the look in his friend's eyes meant that something wasn't right.

"You all right, man?"

He shook his head. "No. Haven't been for a while." He laughed sadly. "It's getting worse."

Harry got up. "Dude, you're scaring me."

Peter opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a painful groan. He fell to the floor and grabbed his sides. Harry quickly kneeled beside him and forced him to sit upright.

"Peter! Peter, what's wrong?"

Peter gripped his arm and pushed him roughly aside. Harry hit his head on a table and hissed. For a split second he saw Peter's eyes go black. Not completely but his irises were gone. Not brown.

Peter closed his eyes and began to cough.

After the tenth cough a small, black gooey substance left his mouth.

Peter and Harry starred as the objected moved around. Harry quickly grabbed a glass cup that had fallen from the table and tossed it to Peter. Peter then trapped the thing in the cup as it fought for escape.

"Dude...what the fuck."

Peter took quick breaths. "I need you to run tests on me and whatever this thing is."

"Yeah. Of course. Come on let's go." He helped him up before placing a coaster under the cup. "Was this the favor you were going to ask?"

"Yeah. And this thing might be the answer."

"Dude how long has this been going on?"

"A little over a year I think? I think it's killing me."

Harry looked at him in shock. "Come on. Let's go to the lab."

From a building across Oscorp, the silver-haired thief had a perfect with her binoculars. She grinned and exited the building without drawing suspicion.

She whispered into the walkie talkie built into her watch. "It's working."

"That's very good, kitten. Anything else I should know?"

"Petey pie! Where are you sweetums?"

Felicia hid behind an alley before the man looked her way. She knew that voice. That was Deadpool.

Wade continued to talk in his phone. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Please answer when you can. Wadeykins is getting lonely!" He hung up and skipped away.

Felicia gasped and whispered into her watch, "Actually there's something very interesting. And it involves your favorite weirdo."

Taskmaster growled in annoyance. "Deadpool..."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry thought that this was completely unnecessary but Peter insisted he be placed in a containment tube. He was hooked on needles and a headset to look at his brain. He felt guilty when his best friend hit his head but Harry told him it was okay. But it was at that moment that he didn't feel like himself, like it wasn't actually him who shoved him. He would never hurt Harry.

Midway through testing Harry gave up. He had no idea what the fuck he doing. This lab was his father's and he wasn't exactly an Einstein when it came to this stuff.

"Dude, I'm telling you, we need Gwen. She's way smarter about genetics and crap than I am."

Peter thought about it but Gwen wasn't exactly much for keeping secrets. His family cannot know about this, at least not until he knows what he has inside him and what it will do. "What if she tells my parents? You know how she gets."

"I'll talk to her. She'll know what's wrong with her. Come on, Pete. She's your friend too."

Peter sighed heavily. Gwen did know more about this stuff and he can't leave the tube. 

"Fine."

Harry called Gwen over without giving her the full story. He thought it'd be better to tell her in person. In thirty minutes she arrived, worried as ever. She made her way to the lab, stomping.

"Peter, why in the hell haven't you returned my calls?!" She gasped when she saw him in the tube. "What happened? Why do you need me to look at your blood samples?"

"Gwen, you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Gwen threw her hands up. "Secrets. There's always secrets with you! Peter, I'm telling you this right now, that this" she gestured to the testings "will blow up in your face later."

"I know that."

"Oh do you?"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, calm down. He's really sick. Like really really sick and we need your help."

Gwen gulped and looked at Peter. "How sick?"

Harry went over to a table and pick up a vial with black goo that was trying to escape. "He coughed this up not too long ago."

She eyed the substance, scared that it'll break out at any moment. "OK, that's not normal."

"Since when am I ever normal?" Peter asked, laughing away the pain. "Gwen, if you keep this quiet I'll tell you everything you need to know and...I'll let you meet Wade."

"Deal!" She squealed.

So Peter explained all the pain he's felt for a long time. How they come and go and get worst every time. How he puts a scanner on his watch and gives him the percentage of blood toxicity and how its getting high. He can't drag his family into this. He can't drag Wade into this.

"Peter, please," Gwen begged, "they need to know."

"Why?" Peter snapped. "Why? So they could go crazy over nothing?"

"This isn't nothing! God, Peter, you're family isn't here to make you feel worse they're here to help you."

"They don't need to freak out because I'll be fine." Peter grinned. "I'll be fine, I know I'll be fine. Why worry them if this will go away soon?" He laughed a little. "I always find a way."

"You don't know that. We don't even know what this is yet."

"That's why you're here."

Gwen rolled her eyes and took the tube with the black substance. "This can't be a disease. With this behavior it seems that it's trying to attach to you."

"Like control him?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. Has he been acting strange lately."

Harry whispered, "Well - and this isn't a big deal! - he maybe sort of pushed me into a table. But it was his eyes, Gwen. It went black for a split second and then back to normal."

Gwen's eyes widened. She looked at the computer to see his brain. Everything seemed normal. Then she looked at the blood samples. An hour later, she concluded that Peter has a parasite, something is benefiting from his body and refuses to leave. She's never seen anything like this before and soon it's going to invade his entire body. But she can't figure out what it'll do to his body or how he even got this.

She told Peter all this and he now knew that it wasn't hereditary. He thought for sure it was the same thing Tony went through before finding an element for his arc reactor. Or something from Steve's medical records. He realized also realized something else.

This was given to him on purpose.

"There's no cure," Gwen said sadly. "I'm sorry, Peter."

"Damn don't say it like that, Gwen. It's not like he's dying." He laughed then took notice of her serious expression. "Is he?" She shrugged.

"I don't know what this parasite is going to do to him but it doesn't look good."

Peter finally spoke, "It's fine. Just get me out of this."

"Peter, I think - "

"Gwen, just get me out."

"But Peter - !"

"Get. Me. OUT!" Peter's yell made his friends cover their ears and he broke out of the containment tube that wasn't meant for break. Gwen hid behind Harry, scared by Peter's sudden outburst.

Peter breathed heavily, wanting nothing more than to break something. "They can't know! They can't because then they'll know everything else. About me being Spider-Man, almost killing myself for the city, lying, and then they'll never let me go. They won't let me leave and be the thing I love doing." He felt his voice crack. "I'm a hero. To hell with what they think, I am a hero! Saving people gives me purpose, makes me happy. And no one is going to stop me from being myself. They expect so much from me. They expect me to be this normal teen and not follow their footsteps so I can be safe but you know what? I'm in charge of my own destiny. Spider-Man makes me feel free." He laughed sadly. "I'm finally free."

Gwen cried with him and hugged him. "God, I had no idea you felt that way. I'm so sorry, Pete."

"Damn, man." Harry sighed. He hugged him too. "We'll help anyway we can."

"Thanks guys." Peter said, getting himself together. "But for now let's act like everything is all right. I would really appreciate it." The two nodded.

"Where's my phone?" Harry handed him his phone. Peter laughed at the 10 miss calls from his boyfriend. "Damn, Wade, really?" He dialed his number and waited for a response.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Double date."

Gwen clapped and jumped up and down. "EEEEEEEEE!"

Wade picked up. "Hey Petey Pie. The apple of my eye. My sunrise. My world. My cupcake - "

"Wade, shut up, we're going on a date tonight with my friends. Dress nice, I'll pick you up at seven."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Taskmaster towered over his paralyzed body. Spiderman was nearly unconsciousness, trying his best to fight._

_But he couldn't move, his body covered with cuts and everything got blurry. The villain laughed, taking something out from his bag._

_"Even your spidey-senses couldn't help you this time," he laughed. He took out a jar with something black on the inside._

_The last thing Peter remembered was Taskmaster tipping the jar over his body. That's when he blacked out._

Peter woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. He picked up.

"What?"

"Damn. What's with the attitude, Petey? Did I do something wrong?" Wade cried dramatically. "Like you know how I feel why would you say that!? You put me in such an uncomfortable situ-"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I'm just tired."

"Yeah you're cute when you're sleeping. Babe, could you unlock your window? I'm getting bored out here."

Peter rushed to his window and opened it. Wade hopped in and they put their phones away.

"How long were you out there?"

"An hour or so," Wade shrugged.

"Creep."

"Yep. But you're dating this creep."

Then two made out on the bed for a couple of minutes.

"So is this place fancy?" Wade asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Yep. So wear a suit."

Just as Wade leaned in, Peter just had to ask, "Are you taking off your suit do tonight?"

The silence was unbearable and Peter bit his bottom lip nervously, much to Wade's irritation. He didn't hate it, just quite the opposite.

"Do you want me to?"

"Would you?"

This is what Wade feared; as soon as he takes off his mask Peter won't look at him the same. He'll be repulsed and break things off. He can't lose him.

The mercenary shook his head. "You wouldn't want to see that."

"Wade, looks don't matter to me. You don't have to if you don't want to. It's fine."

Deep down Peter was upset. Wade hasn't completely opened up to him yet. Then again Peter is no different. He's been hiding so much from him.

Peter thought that if he told Wade there's a parasite in his body that could kill him then Wade would cut his losses. He can't lose him.

Wade decided to lighten the tension, "Besides I always wear a suit over this red body condom. I'm a classy dude."

"Whatever you say, Wade."

"I really wanna kiss you again."

Then they did. And Peter took notice of the little scars around Wade's mouth and chin. Was there more to this? Even if there was it didn't matter. He loves him the way he is.

Peter's eyes widened.

_"Oh dear God I'm in love with Wade Wilson."_

"You okay?" his boyfriend asked when he saw his expression.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Wade thought for sure he was lying but he let it slide.

"So...who are these friends?"

"My best friends Gwen and Harry. They've been my friends since kindergarten. They've been dying to meet you."

"Aw. I've got fans. What have you told them about me?"

"That you're sexy and mysterious."

"You know me so well!"

Then they made out. Again. But when Peter closed his eyes he has this strange vision. Like he was having another nightmare at that instant. Something black white white outlines where it's eyes should be. It screamed, showing it's sharp teeth and large tongue.

Next thing Wade knew he was pushed off the bed and landed hard on the ground.

"What the shit, Peter?"

Guilt consumed the teen. He thought he was in danger.

"God I'm sorry Wade I'm really not feeling well." He looked away. "I have to get ready. You should to before my dad walks in." He went into his bathroom and Wade hesitantly left.

Wade thought for sure he was dating an emo because Peter is acting strange lately. He hasn't returned his calls as much and always "tired" or jumpy. This made him feel insecure. Like Peter is rethinking their relationship. Yeah their relationship isn't exactly legal since Peter is seventeen and he's nine years older but age didn't matter to him. And Peter doesn't seem to mind.

His brain was starting to hurt. He had to get ready for the date tonight.

"Oh, where is my handsome nephew going?" Natasha asked when she saw Peter walk out with a navy blue suit and slick hair.

"Looks like he's gotta date," Tony said slyly, nudging his blushing son. "Look at you. Like father, like son."

Steve smirked. "You look very handsome Peter. So who's the lucky gal?"

"This girl in my class. Mary Jane," just a normal classmate. She's smart, a cute redhead but no relationship. Peter thought he sold the lie but his aunt narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. He gulped.

"That's a lie," she claimed.

Everyone turned to him. Peter laughed nervously, trying to come up with something but then she continued with a sly smirk, "It's not a girl is it, Pete?"

Phew.

"Really, squirt?" Clint laughed. "Didn't know you swung that way."

"Um, yeah," Peter laughed, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, "it's a guy. I've known him for a while and thought we'd finally go out some place nice."

Tony scoffed. "You tried to hide that? You know you have two fathers right."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But this is the first guy I've been with. I think it's getting serious."

Tony slapped his arm. "Good for you, man. Can't wait to meet him one day."

"Right," Steve agreed. "Be home before 11 and be careful."

"Sure thing."

Peter waited outside for Harry and Gwen. Harry was driving. Beforehand, Peter called him and asked him to rent out Toloache - a fancy Mexican restaurant in NYC - so to keep their relationship on the down low and so Wade doesn't feel insecure. Harry was confused but did the favor. That only made him wonder who in the hell his best friend is dating.

Right now it was just the three at the restaurant. Wade was late.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Gwen asked.

Then finally Wade came. Wearing a black suit on top of his red one. Peter smiled brightly at the man, thinking he had scared him off before.

Harry and Gwen both had the _what the fuck_ look. This guy is definitely older and is wearing a mask.

"Harry, Gwen this is Wade," Peter introduced.

"Um, hi?" Gwen shook his hand nervously.

"Ha! And I thought Peter didn't have friends." That earned him a punch to the chest. "Sorry babe but you only hang with adults! So yeah I'm his totally sexy and out of this world boyfriend."

Gwen just continued to stare in disbelief while Harry hid his laughter behind a napkin.

But needless to say the night went great. The couple got to know Wade a little. First his insane love for Mexican food, his admiration for Peter, his obscene mannerisms and that he is a mercenary. It took them a while to adjust to that part but it seemed that Wade and Peter were infatuated with each other deeply. Gwen took it was totally cute while her boyfriend couldn't understand her fangirlish demeanor. She cooed when Peter gave Wade a peck on the cheek.

The two were happy and that's all that mattered.

The dinner ended and walked to Harry's car.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Wade. We had a nice time," Harry said, shaking his hand.

Gwen nodded, "Totally. I can't wait to do this another time."

"You guys are great," Wade complimented. "You're the first two I've met who've seen Deadpool and actually stayed." They smiled and Harry and Gwen got in the car.

"Do you guys need a ride?" Harry asked.

Then out of nowhere there were screams coming from down the street. A huge, blob-y monster was wrecking havoc. It growled and screamed and thrashed around.

"Nah," Peter answered, "We got something to take care of."

Wade gasped. "Babe! You mean it! This will be our first time fighting together!" He sniffled. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"OK. Go get 'em boys!" Gwen cheered as Harry drove away.

Peter took off his navy blue suit to reveal his Spiderman suit.

"You wear your spidey-suit?" Wade asked as he took of his black suit.

Peter shrugged and put on his mask. "You never know. Let's kick some monster butt!"


	13. Chapter 13

"You still can't catch the kid?"

"Don't give me that. You couldn't either!"

Steve closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He hated it when Tony and Fury argued. They both have really short tempers.

"You're Iron Man. I thought you can do anything," Fury mocked.

"Coming from the man who let him escape."

Fury slammed his fist on his desk but Tony wasn't fazed a bit.

Steve thought he should join in before it gets out of hand. "Sir, whenever we're near he leaves before we can get to him. It's like he has - "

"Spider senses," Bruce finished and they turned to him. "He does have the powers of a spider, so he has the behaviors too."

"Dammit," Tony grumbled.

"That's not the only issue." Fury then took out a newspaper. On the front page is a picture of Deadpool on Spiderman's back in mid air, a web obviously attached to a building. "Apparently they're in tandem."

Clint slammed his head on the table. "Are you serious? _Him_? Out of all people?"

"Deadpool," Tony growled. "That son of a bitch."

Natasha took a look at the paper. "This partnership, is this a threat to us?"

"Well gee I don't know," Tony started, "just the other day you said Spiderman is a threat. Deadpool is a mercenary and a wild card. That doesn't exactly make the situation better...Oh god."

"What?"

"Wade says they're dating."

Everyone stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Like...together together?" Clint asked.

Fury began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Natasha asked.

Fury answered while laughing, "Damn, Spiderman could do better than _that_." He laughed harder and then Tony joined in.

"Tony, this is serious," his husband scolded.

"Cmon babe it's a bit funny. Wade is the worst. I wouldn't want our kid with someone like him."

Fury's phone rang and he picked it up. "Kind of busy, what do you want?...OK...where?...they're on it." He hung up.

Tony groaned in frustration. "What now?"

"Monster. New York City."

Steve stood. "On it."

Deadpool sunk to his knees and punched the ground. He cried, "How can that monster take away the love of my life?" He yelled in the air. "You'll pay for this you fugly bastard!"

"Wade, shut the hell up. It's just a chimichanga stand."

The merc stood offended. "Just a chimichanga stand? This food saved my life." He picked up a splattered piece of the food. "My pride and joy."

He lifted his mask but his boyfriend slapped the food out of his hand.

"That was on the ground, Wade!"

"5 second rule!"

"We have a monster to fight and you're crying over a gross food stand?"

He held a katana to his neck. "Say that again?"

"You wouldn't." Peter dared.

"Hey!" An old man shouted from a store. "Will one of you just kill that thing already?"

Wade pointed at the old man with his katana, "Zip it, Stan Lee!"

The monster grabbed Peter and held him to it's face. He shrieked, giving Peter a massive headache. Then he held him closer to his enormous red eye.

"You know whoever is making you creatures is doing such a terrible job," the teen commented.

It's clear this monster and the ones from before were creations like he discussed with Bruce. But who is making them and why?

The monster zoomed in on the vigilante. What Peter failed to realize was that there was a camera in the red eye.

Taskmaster and Black Cat were watching everything.

"He's just going to kick it's ass," Felicia stated. "The more you send these things out the more it'll irritate him."

Taskmaster laughed darkly.

"Exactly."

"Wait that's your big plan? To annoy him?"

"That's just part of it, Kitten. The symbiote hasn't taken control of his body just yet unless Spiderman is enraged. Once he gives into his anger then he'll be completely under my control."

They looked back to see Deadpool had chopped it's arms off to let go of Spiderman.

"No one holds my Baby Boy but me!"

Taskmaster glared. "He's always in the way."

Felicia cooed. "Awww! They're so cute together!"

"I can't kill him," he pondered. "Maybe if Spiderman realizes that the mercenary is not a good guy then their relationship will die."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

"Not me. _You_."

Spiderman webbed the monster and swung it around then crashed it unto the group. Then he froze when he saw his family arrive.

"Uh oh."

Deadpool swung his blades around. "You want me to take care of them, sweetums?"

He got smacked upside his head. "Dumbass, they're my family."

"You're not fun!"

Iron Man just blasted the monster and it turned to ash.

Then Peter got dizzy. It was the strangest thing. Alarms were going off in his head. He felt weak. They were going to catch him, he just knew it. He felt like giving up.

"Wade, go home."

"Exsqueeze me?"

"Wade, you're not part of this -"

"You better not be quitting on me, baby boy. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Spiderman," Captain America shouted. "You're coming with us."

"Like hell he is!" Deadpool shouted.

"Wade, you don't want any part of this," Black Widow added.

Peter thought that he should give up. Because sooner or later they'll find out that the masked vigilante they are after is their nephew/son.

 _"Snap out of it," a darker voice said inside of_ _him_ _. "We're stronger than this...attack."_ We? But they're- _"They may be your family, but they are also enemies!"_

"Spiderman, you need to come with us," Captain America said in a demanding tone.

"Enough of this shit," Iron Man grumbled and flew towards the teen but was stopped when Spiderman came at him with a flying start and kicked him far enough to hit his husband. Steve, who didn't expect this, had a cut on his forehead and it trickled blood.

Clint took out his bow and arrow and aimed for Spiderman. But Spiderman webbed the arrow and it fell. Soon Clint found himself webbed to Black Widow.

"What the?" Black Widow struggled. "I can't break free?"

"Thor, get him!" Tony shouted when he noticed husband got hurt.

Thor was close, but not close enough. He almost had the kid but Deadpool grabbed him and ran.

"Dammit!" Tony yelled.

"It's fine, Tony," Steve said.

"I'm gonna get the little bastard."

Unbeknownst to the group, a camera (that didn't disintegrate along with the monster) watched everything.

"Interesting," Taskmaster smiled.

"Petey would never hurt his family!" Black Cat gasped.

"Just wait and see."


	14. Chapter 14

**_\- 7 Years Ago -_ **

Peter was only ten years old at the time, but that day will never be forgotten.

He can't remember how he got into this situation but there's nothing he could do.

He can't fight. He's just a little kid.

He was in a dark cave and the only light was that of a small fire on pieces of wood.

The little boy cried out for his parents which annoyed the God of Mischief greatly. He would threaten the kid whenever he hesr sniffling but never actually did anything.

Though he was terrified and wanted nothing more than to be home with his family, Peter couldn't help but wonder what Loki's plan was.

The plan was simple enough. He wanted to get revenge on Iron Man and Captain America. When he learned they had a kid all this time, he found the perfect way to enact the plan. Those heroes must be destroyed. The god smirked devilishly. _What better way to break them by killing their son..._

Peter soon found himself hoisted in the air, a hand gripping his neck. The grip wasn't too tight but enough to have Peter fighting for his life. Well, trying, at least. But his flailing around didn't help him. Tears ran down his cheek and he wanted desperately to scream for his dads, or anyone. But he knew they were nowhere near home. 

Loki laughed at the kid. He watched as he struggled and he could see the fear and pain in his eyes. 

"Why?" Peter stuttered out, trying to sound brave but this obviously didn't fool the god.

"Ah, so they've never mentioned me?" He scoffed. His eyes got darker. "Well, I'm not surprised. The Avengers took everything from me. _Everything_." He spat.

Peter's eyes widened. What did his family do to this guy? And what does he have to do with this? The boy listened on, knowing he's got more to say. Maybe he'll answer his questions.

"I had the world in my hand," Loki opened his free hand and just stared. As if the world was actually in his palm, destined to be his. "It was my right. My destiny." He closed his palm and watched as it turned blue. The blue began to consume his body. 

Peter felt Loki's hand grow cold. He watched as the man's skin turned icy blue and his eyes turn blood red. 

"I was supposed to rule! I was supposed to conquer!" Loki shouted, bringing the child closer. "But your family, well, they took it all away from me. Left me to suffer through the rest of my days. Do you see what I am!? I wasn't supposed to be this way!? I wasn't supposed to be born! I never asked to be this!" He shook in anger, on the verge of tears but refused to show weakness. "Because I was different...I was the villain. They made me this way."

Pity.

That's what Peter felt for the man who held him captive and would most likely kill him. _Pity_. He could see how beyond this tough exterior, he was just as scared as he was.

"You don't have to be this way," Peter whispered after a minute of silence.

Loki tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You decide your destiny," Peter answered and felt the grip tighten. "You became this way because you didn't-" he coughed and gasped for air. 

The God shook his head in disbelief. Now this kid grew courage? Interesting. He should kid him right then and there but a part of him was curious as to what else this kid had to say. Because he was supposed to be screaming for his life, not trying to make conversation. 

"I didn't what?" He hissed, his grip getting tighter.

"Fight!" Peter coughed.

Loki stared in shock, his grip loosening. But he quickly remembered what he had to do. 

"You sound just like your fathers," the God glared and he eyes, if possible, grew darker. 

Peter then realized something. Loki would most likely come after his parents after he dies. Then kill his aunt and uncles. He began to cry at the image, an image he refuses to let happen. 

"Fine...Just...don't hurt them."

"Pardon?"

"Don't kill them," Peter begged. "You came here for me. So please don't hurt them."

Loki narrowed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. He was perplexed. What was this kid doing? Was he giving up? Sacrifice? What Loki didn't understand was why he was contemplating the situation. The boy was to die so why was his delaying this any further?

"You wish to die?" He asked.

The kid shook his head and he took a deep breath before explaining, "If the Avengers live, the world is protected from danger. And you're here for revenge, right? If you give into this need for vengeance, you've succeed. And then you'll be happy. And if you're happy then you won't want to hurt anyone anymore." He closed his eyes, waiting for his last breath. But instead he was dropped to the floor. 

Loki stammered backwards, not believing what he just heard. This kid was going to give up his life for his family...and for him? So everyone, including _him_ , could live happily? 

The ultimate sacrifice. But he was just a kid? What did he know about sacrifice?

His parents. That must be it. But they would never teach their son to do this. To give up his life and at such a young age. No parent would want that.

Loki's breathing increased as his skin turned back to normal and so did his eyes. 

"You...you were willing to give up your life just like that?" Loki asked in disbelief. "Why? Is peace that important to you?"

"Of course, you meanie," Peter glared. "That's what a hero does."

It was then that Loki was brought back to reality. He looked back and remembered how he was before the darkness consumed him. How he could smile and dreamt of being a hero. Making everyone proud. But did he have what it takes?

The kid was right. He didn't fight. His job is to overcome obstacles and yet...he didn't fight it. He let the darkness win. He then looked at the kid. The kid was the opposite of darkness. In Peter he saw...hope. Hope that one day, he could make the _right_ choices in life, to become a hero instead of wasting every second on bloodlust and vengeance. 

A hero sacrifices everything in order to bring peace. And that doesn't make them foolish like Loki thought. It makes them brave. It makes them _happy_. 

Loki understood.

That day, the both of them came to realization.

That the little kid would grow up to be a hero. And the villain to change. 

 _He saved me_.


	15. Chapter 15

Sometimes Peter looks back to the day he first met Loki. He was safely returned home because the god had a change in heart.

That was the first life he saved.

He was born to be a hero. He knew it was his destiny to protect others from harm. Nothing was going to change that.

Wade knew his boyfriend long enough to know that he will never give up Spiderman. But he felt bad for him. Not only is he putting himself at harm, but his own family are his enemies.

Right now the two were sitting on a skyscraper, looking out into the night sky in silence. 

Wade couldn't help but wonder how Peter fought his family just now. They weren't injured but he always thought that Peter wouldn't use his powers against him. Yes, Peter defended himself, but he remembered how Peter would say he wouldn't use his powers against his family.

Peter could never think going against his family. He feared that one day he'll just _snap_ and lose control. The voice in his head wasn't helping him at all. It was instigating him. 

"Why did you give me your name?" Wade asked suddenly.

Peter looked at him confused.

"When we first met. You gave me your name."

Peter had to think about this carefully because he didn't even know why. He didn't have to give Wade his name, and he was supposed to keep that hidden. "I don't know. I think maybe at the time I found you...interesting."

"Well I can't argue with that."

"I think a part of me wanted you to know me just a little. I mean, I couldn't stand your ass at first. But you made my life not so boring. I mean, being a superhero isn't boring, but everyday felt the same." Peter smiled to himself. "You make my life more adventurous." 

Wade grinned and poked his boyfriend's cheek. "You're so adorable, you know Spidey?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Sometimes I need reassurance," Wade admitted. 

Peter knew there was more to it than that. Since when is Wade this serious? Peter felt nervous and waited for the merc to continue.

"I know we haven't known each other long. And our situation doesn't help. With me being older, your family after you. But this is honestly the best relationship I've ever been in," Wade confessed. "And I don't want this to end. Whatever obstacles there's going to be I'll face them head on. You make me really happy Peter and for once in my life I'm not alone."

Wade didn't dare look at the younger, afraid that he said too much. He hoped that Peter felt the same, and that he wants to continue this relationship. The mercenary is entitely committed. 

He felt his mask being raised above his lips. Peter then pressed his lips against his' softly. Wade smiled into the kiss before Peter pulled away.

"Wade," he said. "You make me happy."

"No joke?"

"No joke, you goofball. I'm serious about us. You thought I wasn't?"

Wade shrugged. "Again, I need reassurance."

Peter paused before moving his hands back to Wade's mask. Wade pulled back but when Peter gave him a stern look he gave in. Peter slowly took off his mask to reveal all of Wade's scars.

His face was covered with scars.

He observed them all and gently cupped his cheek.

"What? Never seen someone so handsome?" Wade joked to cover his insecurity.

Peter shook his head. "No, I have not."

"R-really?"

"You're beautiful, Wade."

"Do you see the scars?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said flirtatiously, "Well, maybe I like scars." Then he winked, making Wade chuckle.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the flirtatious one in this relationship!"

"Wade, if this relationship is going to work we need to trust each other. I'm not going anywhere because of some scars. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

 _Trust_.

Peter felt guilty saying so. He has yet to tell Wade about his condition. But how could he? This was terrifying. He needed to know what he has before he can confess.

But what if time runs out?

Peter's thoughts were interrupted with a bruising kiss.

"You turned me into a sap," Wade said.

"Oh shut up. I need to go home. Have a project to do. And don't follow me, babe."

Peter went home without drawing suspicion when he realized his family was in the building. When he made it to his room he took out a camera.

He sat across from it and began to record.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

About a week passed and Wade had to go away for a few days due to his job. Wade never liked reminding Peter what he does but Peter is all right with him being a mercenary. He knew what he was getting into and doesn't regret being part of Wade's life.

He was in the park, taking pictures of random things like cherry blossom trees and ducks.

The sound of heels clicking was heard behind him and Peter felt a chill run down his spine.

"Hey Petey-pie."

"Bye Felicia."

She pouted her enormous red lips and threw her silver hair over her shoulder. "Dont be like that! I just wanted to see an old friend. It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

Peter knew she wanted something from him. How did she know he was in the park? She must have followed him or something. Either way, Peter wasn't in the mood to have her company.

"What do you want?"

"I noticed you're dating a certain mercenary. How bold of you."

"What of it?"

"As your friend, I feel like I should warn you about him."

Peter rolled his eyes. He knew right away whatever was going to leave her lips would be a lie.

"Peter, are you aware of his past?"

"Listen, I really don't have time for this. Please let me take pictures in peace."

Felicia narrowed her eyes. She knew he wasn't easy to convince. Which is why Taskmaster gave her all the info that should scare him away.

"My love, he has slaughtered for sport. He's easily persuaded by a few bucks and doesnt care that his actions have consequences. You're dating a villain."

"Well I dated you, so don't be so surprised."

"You mean to tell me if someone had hired him to kill you he wouldn't?"

Just as Peter was about to answer, he immediately thought back to when Wade turned him to S.H.I.E.L.D. He clenched his jaw at the flashback. But he knew that Wade wouldn't do that to him. He trusts him completely.

Felicia scoffed and rested her hand on his thigh.

"My love, he's not right for you. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Don't call me that. And I don't need you to protect me. And you dont know Wade like I do, I trust him with my life."

Felicia crossed her arms. "You're really fine with what he does?"

"It's not my favorite thing in the world but I accept him for who he is."

The silver haired girl bit her bottom lip and leaned in. "You're so adorable, Petey-pie. You're such the romantic. That's why I like you. We sure had fun when we were together, right?"

Peter sighed and turned to her.

"Listen, Fel, I don't hate you or anything like that. In all honesty, I consider you a friend even if we aren't close like that. But you need to respect my boundaries and the fact that I found someone I lo - _like_ , so please - "

She gasped softly. "That's not what you were going to say, was it?"

Peter blushed.

"Petey-pie...are you **in love** with Wade?"

Peter feared those two words. _In love_. It's something he's never felt towards anyone before and he never thought he would feel this way in his teens. His parents always told him that when he's older he'll know what it's like to be in love. And he'll treasure that feeling forever because it's precious.

It's beyond scary.

He almost said it, so it must be on his mind. But did he really mean it?

Mind you that they've been dating for about a month now and they've never said those words to each other. Their relationship was fast and Peter wasn't sure how to feel about that. He wished that they could take it slower to get to know each other more.

But life doesn't work that way. Yes, total cliche, but it was almost love at first sight if he really thinks about it. When he first met Deadpool, he found him intriguing. He secretly liked his company and his bizarre character, and how Wade was totally obsessed with him.

He doesn't know much about Wade. It's not that Wade doesn't want to talk to him, but Peter never asked. He felt afraid to cross that barrier for an unknown reason.

No. Was he really in love with Wade?

Peter then remembered that he had confessed it to himself before.

"Petey-pie, you could tell me," Felicia said.

Peter coughed. "I don't know. Haven't thought about it."

"Ugh, you're such a closed book. You really need to fix that."

"I gotta go," Peter stood.

"What if he kills innocents. He goes against everything you stand for. And did you know of all his one night stands? One day, he'll break your heart. Just wait and see."

Before he could leave, she pulled him into a kiss. Peter quickly pushed her off him and looked at her with disgust.

"The hell?!"

"Ugh! Seriously, Petey-pie. What's going to convince you?"

Before he knew what he was doing, he held her by the hem of her shirt and went to choke her with his free hand. But the fear in her eyes snapped him out of his gaze. What was he doing?

 _Do it, Peter. You need to get rid of your enemies._ That voice inside him again. _One snap is all it takes. Give into the darkness, Peter._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Peter growled.

"P-Peter?" Felicia trembled.

Peter let go of her and shook his head, trying to get rid of the voice. "That voice. It's back again. You don't hear it?"

Felicia figured out that this was probably the effect Taskmaster wanted. It was making Peter insane, losing his mind and his control. She gulped, unsure of what to do or say. She felt guilty to see him in this state.

But duty calls.

"I don't hear a voice," she groaned and fixed her shirt. "You creased it! Never lay your hands on a beautiful woman like so again, Peter! You'll regret it. And you still have some lipstick right there." Then she went off.

_I know you can hear me._

"Yeah," Peter said in a low tone. "Now get out of my head."

_She could be right about Wilson. You don't know him._

Peter laughed a little. Yep, he's losing his mind.

"Maybe. Maybe."


	17. Chapter 17

He's at 84% percent now.

It's getting harder to hide the pain. Especially around his family. One time, during a family dinner, he felt a sharp, indescribable pain in his spine. He covered his scream with a groan and when asked if he was all right, he lied and said 'yes.'

What felt worse than the pain was the guilt.

He used to feel nothing when keeping secrets. But now, as time is running out, he feels completely guilty and nothing more.

He needed a distraction.

Wade? Still working probably. Harry and Gwen? They'll ask him how he's feeling. Felicia? Nah, she'll do whatever she can to get him into bed.

Peter found himself sitting on his bed, hoping and hoping for a certain someone to visit him. Then suddenly, he heard a scratch at his window and his window slowly opened.

A black cat with green eyes jumped in and went on Peter's bed. The teen laughed at the cat softly, knowing who he really is.

"Good one, Loki. Your shapeshifting is getting better."

Loki transformed back into his normal form. "Well, it's awfully better than walking down a street where people remember the face of a god who tried to kill them all and take over their city."

"True. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I like to take time to myself. How's your ailment?"

Peter grimaced and Loki got his answer.

"Still haven't told them yet, Spider?" He shook his head. "God, your annoying. I shouldn't be vexed about you lying but here I am. I was lead to believe that family shouldn't keep secrets. I'm no better," the god said, "but you're better than me."

The teen didn't want to here this because this was only the beginning of something worse. This was going to blow up in his face later and he's not ready for the aftermath.

"You're gonna tell them?" Peter asked.

Loki scoffed. "They'll listen to _me_? They'll attack me before I breathe. And it's not my place to say."

Peter hated it when it got silent between them. It always felt as if Loki wanted to say more.

"I can see it, Peter," Loki warned. "There's darkness within you. And it'll kill you if you don't fight it."

Peter stared at the wall across from him and that's when that voice came back.

 _You're gonna let him talk to you like that? I expect better from you, Peter. **We** are better than this! _Shut up, shut up, shut up. _You can't silence me no matter how hard you try. I am part of you._ Who are you? _You'll see in no time..._

"Spider!" Loki's voice shook him from his thoughts. The god eyed the teen suspiciously and concluded, "It's a symbiote, right? Something is hosting off your body and is communicating with you."

Peter smiled sadly. "Damn, didn't know you was that smart."

"You forget that I'm not human. I know many things," Loki said rather cockily. 

"Do you know what will happen if a symbiote consumes the entire body?"

"You'll have no control. Your heart and soul will turn black. If you try to get rid of it, you'll likely die," Loki replied sadly. He couldn't look at the teen any longer. "Can't believe this."

Peter froze at his heartbreaking confession, "I finally have a family and I'm going to lose him."

The teen felt a tear run down his face and hugged his uncle from the side. He's never hugged Loki before because of his boundary issues. But he didn't care about that right now. He's never felt so close to Loki than he does right now.

Loki refused to cry. Absolutely refuses.

"I'm so scared," Peter sobbed. "I've kept so many things. How I'm Spiderman, how I'm seeing someone they won't approve of, and how I have this thing inside of me."

"You dug your own hole. Thought I can't blame you. They'll do whatever they can to keep you from getting hurt. Even if it means keeping you from doing what you love most."

They stayed in this position for a while. 

Unbeknownst to Peter...

Taskmaster got tired of **_waiting_**.


End file.
